Team Emeryville
﻿Team Emeryville ''entered the ''First Roblox War. The team was solely owned by Snetterton who made Emeryville. Emeryville was a wedge shaped bot with a very low ground clearence but it's main weakness was that it was not invertible. The first creation by'' Snetterton was overweight for the competition but after 2 major changes in the robot, it was ready. It weighed 233.6 sgs. A few days before it's Round 1 Battle. ''Snetterton allowed newbeaver256 ''to drive and take charge of the robot. The First Roblox War ''Emeryville's first battle was against The Green Goblin. Emeryville managed to push The Green Goblin ''hard enough against the wall to knock one of ''The Green Goblin's ''wheels off the bot. After The Green Goblin was counted out, ''Emeryville ''gave the robot a nudge to get it going again after a bit of pointless battling, ''Emeryville pushed The Green Goblin' '''into the Pit.'' '' Emeryville's'' 2nd battle was against A Sheen Kick. Emeryville was the favourite for the battle, just as he was for the previous battle. This battle was much harder than the previous battle but Emeryville still managed to push A Sheen Kick into the wall with a lot of brute force to actually force A Sheen Kick ''upright against the wall 3 times but the shape of ''A Sheen Kick ''meant it wouldn't be forced out of the arena easily. After about 2 minutes, ''A Sheen Kick got too close to the pit, it drove onto the pit edge and was carefully pitted by Emeryville. The Heat B Final was between Emeryville ''and ''Randomepicrobot. ''Both robots were expected to do well in the competition so this was expected to be a very good battle. Both robots had extremly low ground clearences. ''Randomepicrobot ''was faster. ''Emeryville was steeper and heavier. It was a fast start by both robots. Emeryville ''was the first to get underneath the opposing robot and after a contest where both robots were constantly pushing eachother to the walls. ''Randomepicrobot made the breakthrough when getting under Emeryville and forcing it into the pit with tremendous speed. Emeryville was out of the Arena Competition but it still had chances to do well in Sumo and Football competitions. Emeryville's first Sumo battle was against Face. Face was a strong box shaped bot but got beaten easily by Emeryville. The Quater Final battle was a much close affair. It was against Mr Wobsta ''who had surprised ''Network ''in Round 1. During the battle, ''Emeryville got underneath Mr Wobsta ''many times but was being too cautious when trying to push ''Mr Wobsta ''off. ''Emeryville was unlucky when the ramp which allows robots to get onto the Sumo Ring helped Mr Wobsta ''stay on the ring when Emeryville pushed ''Mr Wobsta ''towards it. But finally, ''Emeryville took his moment and pushed Mr Wobsta ''off. ''Emeryville ''was now in the Final 4 and he was expected to reach the final. He faced ''Wipeout in the Semi. Luckily for Emeryville, flippers are banned in Sumo meaning Wipeout's ''enormous flipper was disabled. ''Emeryville managed to get underneath Wipeout from the start but didn't have enough power to push Wipeout all the way off. Wipeout managed to get underneath Emeryville ''on a few occasions but had the same problems as ''Emeryville. After about 30 seconds, Emeryville ''seized his oppuntunity and rammed Wipeout out of the Ring. So ''Emeryville was now in the final against Worldwide Annoyance. '' The Sumo Final was argubly the most exciting and longest Sumo Battle in the First War. Both robots had extremly low ground clearences, a lot of power and able to flip. The match was also the tightest. Both robots being extremly close to the edge of the ring. Both robots getting underneath the opponent. Then, half way through the 3 minute time limit, ''Worldwide Annoyance got underneath Emeryville and pushed it towards the edge. Emeryville ''was almost certain to be pushed out, ''Emeryville reversed even closer to the edge of the ring but this got it off Worldwide Annoyance's ''front scoop. Then moments after reversing, ''Emeryville ''charged forwards into ''Worldwide Annoyance ''and under. ''Emeryville's ''speed at this point got ''Worldwide Annoyance ''onto the top of ''Emeryville. Emeryville ''then turned slightly right, forcing ''Worldwide Annoyance ''to fall off Emeryville and onto it's side. Emeryville spun around in celebration but he still had to knock ''Worldwide Annoyance ''off the ring. After another minute, he carefully pushed ''Worldwide Annoyance ''off the ring and in the pit, just as cease was called. The last competition Team Emeryville took part in was﻿ the Football Competition. Team Emeryville entered it to fill up the spaces and just for some fun. They didn't expect to win and didn't care if they didn't. ''Emeryville was one of the only unedited robots for the Football Competition. In Round 1, it faced Harlequin. It was 1-1 and was about to go into sudden death but Harlequin got stuck in it's own net and was immobile. Emeryville was surprised by the win and faced Network in the Quater Finals. Network had extra arms on the side and was expected to do well in the competition. It wasn't a close battle as Emeryville lost an early goal but somehow didn't concede anymore. Emeryville lost 1-0 and was out but Team Emeryville didn't care one bit. While there was no rule against 'alt '''accounts entering robots alongside main accounts, duplicate entries from the same person were frowned upon, and throughout all its battles in The First Roblox Wars, newbeaver256 drove Emervyille. The Snetterton account was, however, used for the unbroadcast pits intros. In the End of War Awards, Team Emeryville won the Best Newcomer Award. Outside The Arena Alongside driving ''Emeryville ''through to victory in the Sumo competition, newbeaver256 was also popular - or unpopular depending on which way you look at it - for doing the commentary for ''The First Roblox War ''Arena and Sumo. His commentary was received as being biased in favour of ''Emeryville ''and also making bad comments about some of the more successful robots. Not only his commentary was received as offensive, as he was known to make rude comments towards veteran roboteers. His frequent bouts of anger were apparent throughout ''The First Roblox War ''and ''The First Extreme Wars; being the most entered robot in Extreme, most of the early battles involved Emeryville. Two of these battles were against Team Global Nuisance's Worldwide Annoyance ''- one for the Challenge Belt, and one for a place in the Battle Of The Elements final. Both battles saw ''Emeryville ''drive into the pit to its own accord, and on both occasions Bradley demanded a redo because, even though the rules said that these two instances should not be redone, he believed it unfair. Eventually, the Robot Wars group, run by Arena champion mosher100, decided to turn against Bradley once and for all who, in turn, decided to quit Robot Wars altogether. Emeryville was removed from all competitions not yet started, and subbed in subsequent rounds of those already fought in, as well as being permanently banned from Channel TST altogether. Following ''Team Devils, this is the second instance of a permanent ban, although Bradley was allowed to return for Robot Wars: League. During The First Extreme Wars, in a period in which TST allowed people to build and 'enter' House Robots for their intended debut in the Second Roblox War, Team Emeryville built a robot named Master Destruction. The robot was turned down for being too similar to the team's then main entry Emeryville, with the main differences being colour scheme (black and grey) and an upscaling. The First Extreme Wars Bradley's departure from both Robot Wars and Roblox happened during filming for Extreme, so Emeryville ''still featured in a handful of battles. Robot Wars: League Bradley expressed interest in the April 2014 Relaunch of TST Robot Wars and joined the competition with ''Mercury. Mercury was a new incarnation of Emeryville with the main edits being side skirts and spikes, a more shallow body, a much increased speed plus 2 wheels on the top of the robot allowing the robot to be mobile even when upside down. There was also a paint change with the common 'black and yellow' (featured on Emeryville) discarded with purple replacing yellow. The changes in the robot were possible due to an increase in the weight limit from 260 SGS (used in the First, Extreme and Second War) to 300 SGS. Also, before Robot Wars: League began, Bradley changed his main account name from newbeaver256 to BraddersV. Mercury was the first robot to be officially entered into Robot Wars: League and it weighed a total of 282.7 SGS. Robot Wars: League was a mostly unsucessful series for Team Emeryville as the team finished 6th out of 7, with only 3 wins to look at as positives. One of those 3 wins was an OOTA against Conundrum with the other 2 wins against last placed, Atomic Rooster. In the Sumo competition, Mercury was out in the semi-final due to driving off the ring against Ascension. For the sumo battle, Mercury competed upside down which was a first for TST Robot Wars, as Bradley decided that competing upside down would give the best chance of winning the battle, and he was allowed to do so. However, Mercury won the Pinball side competition with a run totalling 195 points. The run featured points from 7 out of 9 obstacles being obtained and it was only run which featured more than 1 barrel to be sent out of the arena. Also during Robot Wars: League, Bradley of Team Emeryville drove Lady Wigglebottom in the House Robot Pinball Run. Overall Results Overall Wins: 7 Overall Losses: 8 League Wins: 3 League Losses: 9 Entries First War Arena: Entered with Emeryville, Heat Finalist First War Sumo: Entered with Emeryville, Champion First War Football: Entered with Emeryville, Quarters Extreme Challenge Belt: Entered with Emeryville, Held For No Battles Extreme Battle Of The Elements: Entered with Raging Inferno (Emeryville), First Round Extreme Vengeance﻿: Entered with Emeryville against Randomepicrobot9001, Lost Extreme All-Stars: Entered with Emeryville, First Round* Extreme War Of The Wedges: Entered with Emeryville, First Round* Extreme Antweight Annihilation: Entered with Luxo Jr, Disqualified** Extreme World Championships: Entered with Emeryville representing England, Disqualified** Extreme Total Team Terror: Entered with Emeryville alongside Network, Disqualified** Extreme World Championships: Entered with Emeryville representing England, Disqualified** Extreme House Robot Rebellion: Entered with Emeryville alongside Network, Lost*** Second Roblox War Arena: Entered with Emeryville, Refused Entry** League Arena: Entered with Mercury, Sixth Place League Sumo: Entered with Mercury, First Round League Pinball: Entered with Mercury, First Place *Emeryville did inititally win the First Round battles but due to being banned from TST Robot Wars, the opponents won by default. **Bradley was banned before battling. ***Emeryville did survive until the end of the battle but due to Network's immobilsation, Emeryville and Network lost the battle. Trivia and Interesting Stuff *''Emeryville'' was named after the home of Pixar Studios, Emeryville in California. *Of the only three robots to have survived against House Robots in House Robot Rebellions, two of them belonged to Team Emeryville: Emeryville ''and ''Megalomania. *''Emeryville'' was the first robot in Extreme to perform an OOTA. *''Mercury'' was the first robot in broadcast TST Robot Wars history to feature extra wheels on the top of the robot to allow mobilty when upside-down, although some entries for the Second Roblox War did feature similar designs. * Mercury was the only robot in Robot Wars: League which was invertible, although other robots were able to self-right. *The robot Mercury was named after the song by the band, Bloc Party. *Mercury was the first robot to start a battle upside down, which the team decided to do in the Robot Wars: League Sumo competition. *Mercury became the first robot in Robot Wars: League to throw the pit release out of the arena. Since Mercury itself was thrown OOTA later in the battle, this was the first time that a robot threw something out of the arena and was then thrown OOTA itself in the same battle. *Team Emeryville became the first (and currently, only) team to win two side competitions, winning Sumo during the First Roblox War and then Pinball during the League. The team likewise also became the first team to lose its title in a competition, as the second Sumo champion was Team Chaos, and Sumo was the first competition to be reprised in original format. * The next robot built by Team Emeryville was Megalomania. Megalomania was named after the same-named song by Muse, the final song on their 2nd album, Origin of Symmetry. The album artwork was featured on the design of Megalomania. Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Teams Category:Robot Wars Grand Champions Category:Robot Wars Teams Who Have Left The Competition Category:Robot Wars Teams Who Have Broken Rules